Sunflower
by Harakiriri
Summary: Midorima bilang, kau itu seperti bunga matahari./ "Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali."/"Habis, kalau ada Shintarou-kun, pasti…"/ Kenapa bunga matahari, kau tanya? Midorima Shintarou x reader fanfict. Latar waktu Mido dan Taka kelas 3 SMA. Author baru, mohon bantuannya!


Sunflower

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC, typo(s), _setting_ waktu Midorima dan Takao kelas 3 SMA.

Summary: Midorima bilang, kau itu seperti bunga matahari./ "Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali."/"Habis, kalau ada Shintarou-kun, pasti…"/ Kenapa bunga matahari, kau tanya? Latar waktu Mido dan Taka kelas 3 SMA. Author baru, mohon bantuannya.

A Midorima Shintaro x Reader fanfiction.

Hope You Enjoy It!

-xXx-

Bagaimana cara seorang Midorima mendeskripsikan dirimu? Mudah.

Ia bilang, kau seperti bunga matahari.

Kenapa bunga matahari, kau tanya?

"Shintarou-kun." Panggilmu ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Midorima di lorong SMA Shuutoku. Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya seraya menoleh kearahmu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa.

"Tidak apa-apa," kau tersenyum, "hanya ingin menyapamu! Menyalurkan semangat pagi hari!"

Sifatmu cerah seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mekar di hari yang cerah.

"Terserah." Ia membuang wajahnya.

"Oh. Hari ini kau membawa barang aneh lagi." Ia tertawa kecil seraya menunjuk boneka anam ayam di tangan kirinya.

"Barang aneh? Ini benda yang membantu keberuntunganku. Kau tak akan mengerti."

"Ya… Aku tak akan mengerti, ahaha. Habis, aku lebih suka membuat keberuntunganku sendiri."

"Manusia tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Bisa kok, contohnya… bertemu denganmu."

Kelembutanmu bagaikan kelopak bunga matahari.

Sayangnya…

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali." Padahal dalam hati, ia yang bahagia. Walau ia tau ucapan itu palsu.

"Habis, kalau ada Shintarou-kun, pasti…" Ia tersenyum, seakan memberikan Midorima sebuah kode.

Bunga matahari hanya terpaku pada satu objek.

Yaitu matahari.

Sama seperti dirimu.

Terpaku pada satu 'hal'.

"Pasti ada Kazunari-kun."

Rasanya sudah seperti mendengar lagu berulang-ulang kali, Midorima seakan hafal perkataanmu tiap bertemu dengannya. Walau setelah itu dia hanya akan mengejek-ejek atau membuka aib Takao yang membuat kalian berdua tertawa.

Memang sih, ibunya selalu bilang, hati adalah sebuah 'barang' pecah belah yang sangat _sensitive_, tak perlu kau senggol atau lempar, kau ucapkan kata kasar saja kearahnya, ia dapat pecah berkeping-keping.

Sama seperti miliknya sekarang.

Selalu saja ia bergumam dalam hati, _"seandainya aku adalah Takao."_

"Yo! Shin-chan! (y/n)-chan!"

"Oh! Kazunari-kun!" Ia segera menoleh dan tersenyum makin lebar begitu pemuda konyol berambut belah tengah itu muncul.

Senyumnya lebih lebar ketika bertemu Takao daripada dirinya.

_"Seandainya aku adalah Takao."_

"Jadi, kalian berdua kencan ditengah jalan, huh? Dasar! Minggir! Orang _jomblo_ mau lewat!"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin!"

"Kazunari-kun! Kalau semua orang mendengar bagaimana!" Ia mulai memukuli lengan Takao dan mereka pun tertawa sambil kejar-kejaran.

_"Seandainya aku adalah Takao."_

"Aww, Shin-chan kesepian! Shin-chan kesepian karena ditinggal main!" Teriak Takao begitu sadar Midorima hanya menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"Ap—Hey! Berhenti berteriak!"

Dan kalian bertiga pun mulai bermain kejar-kejaran.

Sejujurnya, Takao memang tipe yang gadis-gadis cari, pendapat Midorima sendiri. Humoris, tetapi serius disaat yang tepat. Anehnya, zodiaknya tak pernah masuk 5 besar 'zodiak yang beruntung dalam percintaan' atau sejenisnya.

Bahkan tanpa _lucky item_ pun, kehidupannya sangat menguntungkan.

Sementara Midorima sendiri? Rela membawa barang yang berat sekalipun demi kehidupan yang sesuai ekspektasi.

_"Seandainya aku adalah Takao…"_

"Eh, itu (y/n)-chan!" Ucap Takao seraya menunjuk dirimu yang sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung SMA. Di jam pulang sekolah ini, mereka berdua sedang latihan klub basket.

"Takao, waktu istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis."

"'Sebentar lagi' itu berarti masih ada waktu, kan? Oooy~ (y/n)-chan!"

"Kazunari-kun, Shintarou-kun!" Ia menghampiri Takao dan Midorima, kemudian membungkuk seraya memberikan salam.

Lagi-lagi Takao di nomor satukan.

"Bagaimana latihan?" Tanyamu sopan dengan senyuman indah seperti biasa.

"Ya lumayan! Para pendatang baru agak mengesalkan tapi koordinasi kami baik!" Ucap Takao sambil menyengir.

"Sudah sore dan kau baru pulang?" Tanya Midorima sambil membersihkan lensa kacamatanya.

"Eh? Ya, begitulah."

"Maksud Shin-chan adalah, apa yang kau lakukan sampai pulang sore?"

"A-apa?!"

"Oh!" kau tertawa, "ada permintaan tolong dari OSIS. Dasar, padahal aku sudah kelas 3. Mentang-mentang aku mantan ketua OSIS semuanya jadi bergantung padaku." Kau mengacak surai (h/c)mu.

"Pasti berat ya."

"Shin-chan bermaksud, berjuanglah dan jaga terus kesehatanmu."

"Aku tak bilang begitu!"

Mendengarnya, kau tertawa kecil, "Kazunari-kun sudah seperti _translator_ Shintarou-kun, ya."

Midorima tak bisa menghilangkah semburat merah diwajahnya ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu. Sial, manis sekali. Ia pun membuang mukanya agar kalian berdua tak melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Omong-omong, sudah sore sekali. Kurasa aku harus pulang, berjuang ya, Kazunari-kun! Shintarou-kun juga, _fight fight_ ooh!" Serumu seraya memberi semangat.

Keceriaannya menyilau sekali. Tiba-tiba Midorima teringat dengan warna bunga Matahari yang _nyentrik_.

"Apa-apaan itu…"

"Ahahaha! Ya, ya, ya! Terimakasih atas _support_nya! "Terimakasih banyak, aku senang sekali disemangati olehmu. Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Shin-chan!"

"Takao!"

"Ahaha! Ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Pikiran perempuan itu mudah ditebak, Midorima yakin saat ini kau sedang kesenangan karena dapat bertemu dengan Takao di jam pulang sekolah ini.

Kenapa Midorima tau? Ya…

Dari tadi matamu terus melirik Takao.

"Kalau (y/n) suka padamu, bagaimana?" Tanya Midorima memulai topik ketika mereka berdua dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Ooh? Shin-chan cemburu?" Ejeknya.

Ya.

Sangat.

"Tidak." Midorima terdiam, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya, karena, sialnya, kadang _hawk eye_ Takao itu mampu melihat isi hatinya juga.

"Hmm… ya… Jadi, kenapa kalau ia misalnya suka padaku?" Tanya Takao mulai serius.

"Entahlah," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "mungkin harusnya kau menangani hal ini lebih serius?"

Sementara itu, Takao hanya mendongak kearah langit, dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, sambil bergumam "hummm" selama perjalanan.

"Kau tau, Shin-chan. Banyak yang bilang, hubungan itu merusak persahabatan."

"Jadi kau tau akan menangani hal ini dengan serius?"

"Ah ayolah, Shin-chan!" Ia menyikut lengan Midorima. "Kenapa pembicaraan kita seperti cewek, sih? Lagipula, kan masih 'misalnya'. Jangan menanyaiku layaknya kau ini ibunya dong!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Dia memang pintar menghindari pertanyaan yang sulit.

Ya, sudah tiga tahun Midorima berteman dengannya. Namun, tiga tahun terasa seperti bertahun-tahun karena mereka terlalu sering bersama. Itu mengapa, Midorima sudah mengenal sisi Takao lebih banyak, walaupun banyak yang mengaku mereka kenal betul Takao itu seperti apa.

Dari kelakuan dan sifatnya sendiri sudah terlihat. Dia memang tipe yang banyak dicari perempuan. Sayangnya, Takao tidak pandai dalam percintaan. Mungkin sifatnya yang terbuka pada siapapun yang menjadi daya tariknya. Ya, dia memang cepat akrab dengan orang baru, sih.

"Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan ya…" Ia memulai topik baru, "aku ingin berfoto bertiga dengan Shin-chan dan (y/n)-chan."

"Kudengar pihak OSIS dan panitia akan membuat pesta kembang api besar-besaran."

"Kalau tiap sekolah melakukan hal yang sama… Jepang bisa gila, ya!" Ia tertawa, "hum… kurasa nanti kancing seragammu akan hilang semua, Shin-chan~"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa kau tau… _fans_! Para _junior_! Mereka akan membanjirimu! Aah~ Seandainya aku adalah dirimu…"

Bagaimana kalau kalian bertukar tempat? Midorima tak masalah. Tapi ya, kalau Midorima menjadi Takao, mungkin ia tak akan pernah terpikirkan untuk menyukaimu seperti ini.

Kalau dipikir dua kali, tiba-tiba Midorima jadi menghentikan keinginannya yang ingin menjadi Takao itu.

"Omong-omong, aku mendapat bocoran, kalau bunga yang disematkan nanti saat kelulusan diganti dengan bunga matahari gitu."

"Hah?"

"Ya… Katanya bunga matahari itu memiliki arti tersendiri. Aku tak pernah mengerti yang seperti itu!" Takao tertawa kemudian naik keatas pembatas jalan dan berjalan menyeimbangkan diri.

Midorima hanya terdiam. Tentu saja Takao tak akan mengerti, toh, bunga matahari tidak berarti apa-apa bagi orang konyol itu.

Hingga hari itu pun datang.

"Kita… berhasil?"

Takao terdiam melihat papan pengumuman kelulusan bersama Midorima. Wajah pucat mereka tergantikan dengan senyum lebar dan pelukan (walau sejujurnya hanya Takao yang memeluk Midorima, si surai hijau itu hanya terdiam).

"Waktu berjalan cepat sekali dan aku—Huwee kita akan pisaaah!" Seru Takao dan menangis bohongan ketika selesai memeluk Midorima. Walau Midorima sendiri tau mata Takao sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kazunari-kun! Shintarou-kun!" Kau datang setengah berlari kearah mereka dan segera memeluk mereka berdua dengan kedua tanganmu, "satu angkatan lulus! Selamat!" Ucapmu.

"Kau juga lulus, bodoh! Ahaha! Dasar! Selamat juga untukmu!" Jawab Takao kemudian mengacak rambutmu.

Midorima hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

"Omong-omong, aku datang kesini untuk mensematkan bunga di seragam kalian."

"Hah? Bukannya itu tugas OSIS?"

"Permintaan tolong, lagi, biasa…"

"Kau dimintai tolong atau di perbudak, (y/n)-chan?" Takao mulai tertawa.

"Jahat! Kalau begitu, tak ada bunga kelulusan untukmu, Kazunari-kun!" Ucapmu kemudian memalingkan wajah dari Takao menuju Midorima. Ketika mata kalian bertemu, kau tersenyum.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi, dimata Midorima, senyumanmu sangat lembut.

"Oh, kancing seragammu ludes!" Komentar dirimu ketika selesai mensematkan bunga matahari di seragam Midorima.

"Ya, (y/n)-chan! Ternyata dia punya _fans_ di luar sekolah juga, lho! Banyak yang datang bahkan sebelum kami melihat papan pengumuman kelulusan!"

"Tidak banyak kok. Lagipula, mereka kebetulan mengenalku!" Bantah Midorima.

"Sayang sekali… Padahal aku ingin minta satu." Ucapmu.

Midorima teringat, sebelum para gadis memintai kancing seragamnya, ia sempat menyimpan satu untukmu.

Kancing urutan kedua.

"(y/n) sejujurnya—"

"Kalau begitu aku minta punya Kazunari-kun saja!"

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terdengar hancur dalam diri Midorima.

"Haah? Ya, karena dari tadi belum ada yang meminta kancingku sih… Mau yang keberapa?"

"Yang…

Kedua."

Kancing pernyataan cinta. Mereka bilang begitu.

Tiba-tiba, lingkungan sekitar Midorima hangus, seperti kertas yang dibakar. Semuanya serba putih, hanya terlihat kedua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri didepan Midorima.

"Nih!" Ucap Takao seraya memberikan kancing nomor duanya, "kenapa kau tak mengincar nomor satu atau keberapa gitu? Merepotkan saja nomor dua…"

Sepertinya Takao tidak mengerti maksudmu, itu mengapa kau menunduk, mendekatkan dirimu sedikit kearah Takao, dan…

Kalau ini acara televisi, Midorima akan segera mencabut kabel televisi itu.

"Aku ingin… bicara dengan Kazunari-kun."

"A-aku?"

"B-berdua... saja."

Midorima menghentikan tindakannya yang hendak meraih kancing nomor dua itu begitu Takao pamit ditarik olehmu ke dekat pohon. Jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Midorima dan orang lain, dengan begitu, tak akan ada yang menganggu kegiatan memuakkan kalian (menurut Midorima) itu.

Midorima memutuskan untuk pergi menikmati acara kelulusan itu sendirian. Meninggalkan Takao denganmu yang tiba-tiba, pembicaraan kalian, menjadi serius.

Sore menuju malam, sambil memakan Okonomiyaki hangat buatan adik kelas sendiri, Midorima terdiam di bangku lapangan, melihat pihak OSIS sedang mempersiapkan kembang api untuk penutup acara besar-besaran beberapa jam lagi.

Hidupnya tak pernah sehampa ini, padahal ia sudah sering duduk atau pergi sendirian, sampai terbiasa, mungkin. Kalau tak ada Takao pun, ia juga tak akan merasa seperti ini.

Hati itu, memang barang yang _sangat_ pecah belah, ya.

"Shintarou-kun…"

Midorima menoleh dan terkejut melihat wajahmu yang basah dan lengket akan air mata. Kau terus mengusap kedua matamu walau hal itu percuma—air matamu turun lagi, dan lagi. Terlihat bunga matahari yang disematkan di seragammu hancur, entah kenapa, seperti hatimu sekarang.

"(y/n)?" Tanya Midorima, ia berdiri dan menghampirimu.

"Kau kenapa?" Midorima menunduk sedikit, berusaha menenangkanmu walau ia sendiri tidak pandai dalam menenangkan orang lain.

"Kaz… Kazu—hiks… Kazunari-kun…"

Oh.

Jika bertemu denganmu, pasti tak akan pernah terlepas dengan nama itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Midorima memegang kedua bahumu sambil menunduk, menyesuaikan wajahnya dengan wajahmu.

"Ketika aku… Menyatakan perasaanku—hiks—dia menolakku… Ia bilang… Dia menganggapku sebagai… teman saja, tapi—hiks…. Aku…A-aku..."

"Sudahlah, kalau kau sambil menangis aku juga tak akan mengerti ceritanya bagaimana." Ucap Midorima, sejujurnya ia sedikit muak sih, "tapi aku mengerti kesimpulannya kok. Sudah, jangan menangis."

Karena seharusnya yang menangis selama ini itu Midorima.

"Usahaku selama ini terbakar dengan ucapan "kita berteman saja"."

Heh, kau tak sadar kau melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Midorima? Bedanya, jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan ditolak secara _verbal_. Midorima 'menunjukan' perasaannya dan ditolak secara tindakan.

Jadi, kalian berada di 'perahu yang sama', huh?

"Tak perlu menangis, (y/n). Hidup itu seperti bumi, selalu berputar. Ada saatnya kau di bawah, di masa yang terinjak-injak, tapi akan datang masanya kau berada di atas, di masa berjaya." Jawab Midorima, berusaha semaksimal mungkin menenangkan dirimu.

"Ya… Kau benar… Terimakasih."

Kemudian kalian pun duduk bersebelahan dan menunggu kembang api diluncurkan. Takao ada di entah berantah, bahkan ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi. Jadi Midorima memutuskan melupakannya dulu, toh, pasti Takao butuh waktu sendiri untuk saat ini, Midorima mengerti.

Sesekali, Midorima menepuk-nepuk punggungu ketika kau menangis. Ah, jarang sekali ia bisa sedekat ini denganmu. Biasanya selalu ada Takao di tengah. Selalu.

Boleh kan, sementara, ia berbahagia diatas penderitaan seseorang?

"Terimakasih banyak, Shintarou-kun..."

"Untuk?"

"Berada disisiku ketika aku terjatuh seperti ini." Kau tersenyum lebar, walau air mata masih menetes sedikit.

"Ah," melihatnya membuat Midorima ikut tersenyum kecil, tapi terlihat, "aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku harus kulakukan kok."

Melihat Midorima tersenyum, kau sedikit terkejut. Biasanya jarang sekali Midorima menarik kedua ujung bibirnya kearah yang berlawanan, hal itu membuat wajahmu memerah sedikit.

Kemudian hening menenggelamkan kalian berdua lagi, sebelum akhirnya kau mulai memanggil namanya.

"Shintaoru-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kesedihan itu membuat situasi yang dihadapi menjadi dua kali lipat, ya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya, kau marah ketika sedang bersedih. Maka amarahmu menjadi dua kali lipat. Melankolis saat sedih, jadi dua kali lipat, dan juga…

Hanya suka pada orang, tiba-tiba menjadi dua kali lipat."

Mendengarnya membuat Midorima menoleh spontan kearahmu, begitupula dirimu. Wajah kalian berdua memerah.

"Aneh, Shintarou-kun… Padahal aku patah hati. Tapi, tiba-tiba sembuh berkat dirimu."

"Maksudnya… Apa?"

"Aku tak tau…" Kau menunduk, "kalau boleh jujur. Apakah _illegal_ jika rasa sakit hatimu… disembuhkan dengan cinta yang baru?" Kau menatap mata Midorima lurus.

Mendengarnya membuat Midorima membeku ditempat.

Haruskah ia senang?

Semua perjuangannya memenangkan hatimu, diperoleh dengan mudah hanya karena lelaki yang ia sukai menolaknya.

Wajah Midorima memerah, begitupula dirimu. Kau hendak menautkan jarimu diantara jarinya sebelum Midorima menarik tangannya, merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan kancing yang ia simpan tadi.

"Shintarou-kun…?"

Lalu melemparnya entah kemana.

"(y/n), aku…" Midorima menatap dirimu dengan alis mengerut keatas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak awal, awal, awal, awal."

"Shintaro—"

"Tapi kau baru membalas perasaanku ketika kau kehilangan target? Apa maksudmu, aku pelarian?"

"Bukan, tunggu, dengarkan aku, Shintarou-kun."

"Beginikah caramu merusak hari seseorang?" Midorima berdiri dari bangku itu, "beginikah caramu merusak hari-hari seseorang?"

Ah, sial. Dalam hati Midorima mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Berhenti, jangan bicara lagi. Midorima tau kalau kau tak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi, amarah mengalahkan isi pikirannya.

Tanpa sadar, Midorima sudah meluapkan air mata.

"Shintarou-kun!"

"Kumohon jangan panggil aku dulu, (y/n)." Midorima menunduk, "aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi, dijadikan sebagai nomor dua, ketika aku menjadikanmu sebagai yang nomor satu itu," Midorima membuka kacamatanya, kemudian tertawa seraya air mata dengan derasnya terjun dari manik hijau itu.

"Rasanya sakit."

Midorima menarik bunga matahari itu dari seragamnya, kemudian membiarkannya jatuh dibawa angin.

Kemudian ia membalikan badannya, dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dengan air mata mengalir yang tak kuasa ia kendalin jumlahnya, meninggalkanmu sendiri di kursi itu, kau hendak mengejarnya, tapi kakimu tak kuat membawamu pergi melangkah.

Kau perlahan berlutut lemas, kemudian meringkuk. Membiarkan air matamu kembali jatuh seraya kembang api meledak di udara.

Jadi ini seperti ini akhirnya, ya.

Menurut Midorima, kau itu seperti bunga matahari.

Cerah, lembut, silau, eksentrik.

Dan hanya terpaku pada satu 'objek'.

Sayangnya, jika langit mendung dan bunga matahari 'kehilangan' mataharinya.

Ia akan layu perlahan.

Dan mati.

**Author's Note:**

_Ossu! Harakiriri desu._

Entah kenapa readernya disini agak… centil gitu ya? Kata temen ane yang sempet _review_ cerita ini begitu. Ah sudahlah (?)

Hyaah, ini cerita pertama yang ane _post _disini. Mohon maaf kalau masih abal atau ada yang OOC atau gimana.

Boleh minta saran? Oh, tapi, terimakasih banyak mau baca cerita ane ini!


End file.
